bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Corrupted Shadow
| preceding arc = | following arc = Fanon Canon: Phantom Ascent | beginning = | end = | setting = Rukongai, | outcome = | protagonists = Glacies Fidus Takashi Sakuma Tyler Ryūdō Masaharu Sasada Naomi Shirogane | antagonists = Onésime Laitt and Dack | major battles =•Investigation Unit vs. Anzu, Ren and Tsuguo •Naomi vs. Dack •Tyler vs. Liatt •Glacies and Takashi vs. Onésime | notable events = •Onésime begins to murder souls in the Rukongai •Naomi meets Junpei Katsura and is reminded of her past •Takashi is trapped within a nightmare created by his own mind | creator = | contributors = ShonenChicoBoy Silvericefresh Somnium Fluxus Hibridragon Blankslate | roleplay debut = Corrupted Shadow }} is a side story that takes place some time before the events of Phantom Ascent, and is a part of the Bleach: Extinction arc. Introduction Some time before the events of Phantom Ascent, the detects a strange disappearance of from the Rukongai. They have vanished without a trace, their having been completely destroyed and their bodies disintegrated. Treating the occurence as a serious threat, Head-Captain Shunsui Kyōraku assigned an investigation unit, led by Glacies Fidus, to discover what was behind the disappearances. Originally suspecting the events to be the work of a , the squad soon makes a shocking discovery that contradicts their suspicions as it appears as though the missing souls were consumed by a . Plot Two souls are murdered in the Rukongai, although their mysterious attacker remains unknown.Corrupted Shadow#Prologue Eventually, the Seireitei catches wind of the event and Lieutenant Glacies Fidus is assigned to formulate a task force in order to investigate. He sends out a message to the Sixth Division and Fifth Division; and Takashi Sakuma, Masaharu Sasada, and Tyler Ryūdō respond to his request, meeting him at the in order to discuss the mission.Corrupted Shadow#The Assignment They then head out into the Rukongai, stopping in the 12th district of the East Rukongai, Nikkō, to gather supplies and information before journeying to the farming districts where the disappearances have been occurring. While in Nikkō, the group splits up in order to cover more distance and save time. Tyler and Masaharu look for supplies to purchase for the mission,Corrupted Shadow#5,000 Kan and in the meantime Takashi begins to search for an informant or someone who can provide him with more details regarding the murders. He is followed by Naomi Shirogane, who meets him in the street and insists that he allow her to accompany him on the mission. He agrees at last and the two go to a , where they meet a wizened gambler named Junpei Katsura. Junpei tells of a legend that surrounds the district where the murders occurred, but it seems either embellished or exaggerated. When he demands an unreasonable price for the information, Naomi starts a fight in the gambling parlor and the two are forced to escape.Corrupted Shadow#Unexpected Arrival Eventually they go to a teahouse where they are met by Glacies, who begrudgingly accepts Naomi as a member of the taskforce after a brief debate. As Masaharu and Tyler have not yet arrived, the group sets out to search for them.Corrupted Shadow#Emerald Lotus Once they reach the marketplace, Tyler and Masaharu’s presence becomes undetectable. The group of lieutenants notice they are being followed, and shortly afterwards they are attacked by three hypnotized farmers from Bankawa.Corrupted Shadow#Mysterious Attack While brief, the battle is made difficult by the fact that the Shinigami are not allowed to kill their opponents. Eventually, with the intervention of Tyler and Masaharu, they subdue the three Rukongai souls and Glacies transports the group into his Bibliotheca and frees the attackers from the effects of the hypnosis that had been controlling them.Corrupted Shadow#The Appraisal After agreeing to allow Anzu, one of the attackers, to guide them, the Shinigami set off for Bankawa District. Later that night, Onésime murders another soul in Bankawa, which creates a stir in the village. Corrupted Shadow#Into Darkness The group of Shinigami, led by Anzu, reach the village some time after nightfall and inquire into what occurred. They question an old man who witnessed the death of his roommate, Yūto, and who believes the murder was perpetrated by the “wailing woman.” Masaharu is instructed to guard Anzu, and the rest of the Shinigami follow the old man back to his home. There, they discover a pool of blood that attests to the man’s claims and decide to split up in order to search for the murderer. Tyler heads to the south, Naomi to the north, and Takashi to the west after instructing Naomi to take Kohaku, his hawk, with her. Glacies decides to remain behind on account of his Reiatsu having been depleted earlier due to the use of his Bibliotheca.Corrupted Shadow#Bankawa Following the Reiraku he picked up from the pool of blood, Takashi encounters Onésime in the west where he is attacked and left stranded within his own nightmare. Corrupted Shadow#Hunting In the meantime, attracted by the release of Reiatsu in the area, two sibling Hollows emerge in order to attack the ShinigamiCorrupted Shadow#Hungering. Naomi begins to battle the one called Dack while Tyler battles the Hollow Liatt. However, Naomi’s battle is quickly interrupted by Onésime, who absorbs Dack before trapping Naomi. Quickly awakening from his nightmare, in which his hip was severely injured, Takashi regroups with Glacies and the two rush to aid Naomi. Corrupted Shadow#Haunting After the two lieutenants arrive, Onésime attacks them directly, forcing them to take action. However as they prepare to strike back, Onésime takes Naomi hostage, forcing Takashi and Glacies to stand down. In order to reach Onésime without harming Naomi, Takashi prepares a distraction while Glacies accesses his Bibliotheca. Due to their combined efforts, the two Shinigami are eventually able to rescue Naomi and injure Onésime, causing him to flee. Corrupted Shadow#Shadow’s Birth Characters *Glacies Fidus *Masaharu Sasada *Naomi Shirogane *Onésime *Takashi Sakuma *Tyler Ryūdō *Laitt and Dack Minor: (In order of appearance) *Kana and Natuo: a farming couple who were mysteriously murdered in the Rukongai. *Unnamed 13th Division Member *Kaisei Ryūren (cameo appearance) *Unnamed Bakuto Parlor Bouncer *Junpei Katsura: a seasoned gambler and information broker. *Jerky Vendor: a man who gives Takashi directions in the Nikkō marketplace *Ren and Tsuguo: two farmers from Bankawa who are twin brothers. They attack the investigation force in Nikkō due to the effects of hypnosis *Anzu: initially the leader of the three hypnotized attackers in Nikkō, after being freed from the spell by Glacies, she aids the Shinigami and even offers them the use of her home in Bankawa *Yūto: An old, ailing man who was killed by Onésime the night the Shinigami reached Bankawa *Unnamed old man: A man who roomed with Yūto and witnessed his murder *Daigo: A man in Bankawa who was skeptical of Yūto’s murder Setting :(In order of appearance) *Bankawa District * Division 13 Headquarters * Division 6 Headquarters * Division 5 Headquarters * East Seireimon * Nikkō; (Bakuto Parlor, Nikkō Market Plaza, Emerald Lotus) References